Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. Darthipedia Removed fun fact as it was copied from Darthipedia. Hunterj |''' My talk 17:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Friends Added the Ratchet & Clank wiki to the page as one of our friends as they've added us, and as we currently have the smae contributors I expect no-one here objects. Until we set up an official friends section, I've put the link near the top as there isn't anywhere else to put it. Hunterj '''| My talk 17:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Jak and Daxter humor wiki I think we should add the Daxterpedia, the Jak and Daxter humor wiki (jakhumor.wikia.com)lol makes sense *Ok, please sign your posts with four tildes. What does everyone else think about this? Hunterj |''' My talk 21:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :*I personally think we should wait a while, for both wikis to grow a bit. Hunterj '''| My talk 21:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Could I have a link to the wiki, I couldn't find it. Thanks. иιƒкч? 14:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ok then. jakhumor.wikia.com and lol I made it and added this wiki.--Technobliterator 15:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::* Well, looking in the history of the main page, I'm not too sure with that IP edit. This is still being discussed, but I wouldn't mind the friendship, but I do think that wiki is quite new, no offence, just started on 3 May. As far I see in the recent changes, you are probably the main contributor there along with some other IPs, although this friendship may boost the number of people visting your wiki, I'd prefer to wait to have some registered users on your wiki first. Thanks, иιƒкч? 02:56, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, nah, nah, no none taken. Ok, if I have about 2 more registered users, then can it happen please? Thank you. --Technobliterator 13:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) 13:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *Well, you know, I have got 55 articles on the wiki, not that any are very long. Personally, I think u should go ahead, as if u don't the wiki will be wasted. Naturally, it can be done, so I don't see what the problems are. --Technobliterator 14:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) *Could someone please discuss about this? It really must be talked about. --Technobliterator 11:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Yeah ok. --HK22 (talk) 07:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :*I still think we should wait a while, for both wikis to grow a bit more. Hunterj |''' My talk 20:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :*Seconded. 10:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) * Daxterpedia: 88 articles, Friends with jak and Daxter wiki, a few registered users (4 excluding me), Blargipedia: 110 articles, a few rgistered users, Friends with Ratchet & Clank wiki. Beneficial/ Absolutely. --Technobliterator 10:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Clean-up Like Hunterj said, I think we should clean-up this page, as it has a lot of unused stuff. Lombax Jerk '''| My talk 04:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *Like Featured media, consider replacing it as a Offical Friends Section. иιƒкч? 09:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Create these articles -section *Should it be taken out? HiQu | My talk 20:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) * what's wrong with it? Technobliterator 17:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Bug? OK I was going to edit the Main Page, so I clicked Edit this page, and since then, it couldn't upload the editing box yet and still had the cirle thing moving. иιƒкч? 10:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Profane Mistake Did anyone notice the link at the top left of the home page that says "Halt B****!"? I think someone should do something about that. Am I right or am I right. *Yeah, Lombax jerk did that... 09:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) April Fool's Day Wow, good job Hunterj. --HK22 (talk) 01:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *A few months late but thanks. :) Hunterj | My talk 18:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC)